The Corrupted
by DiamondCrafter
Summary: Something strange has been lurking around in Equestria... (Minor violence) (Cover by Flying Sky High)
1. Chapter 1

The Corrupted

Celestia slowly walked down the long corridor known as the Main Hall in her Royal Palace. '_Tmp. Tmp. Tmp.' _Celestia's hoof made a quiet tapping sound as it hit the polished, glassy floor. She was admiring the room decorated with several paintings hung perfectly on the wall. She studied each one as she passed them. She smiled as the paintings brought back old, and almost forgotten, memories from the past. Some were with her sister, Luna, while others were more recent, like with her most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. Despite all the happy pictures, Celestia grimaced as she came upon a painting honoring the day she banished her own sister to the moon for 1000 years because she was taken over by jealousy. But, the 1000 years was over, and Luna had returned, back to her normal self. She pushed out all the flashbacks from her mind and continued her stroll. Eventually, Celestia came upon some huge double doors. She slowly pushed the doors open and peeked in the room behind them. Even though she was the ruler of an entire nation, had control over the sun rising and setting, AND could make any brave stallion weep in her power, Celestia was deathly afraid of ghosts, and she believed the Royal Palace was haunted.

Once she realized that the room was fine, she entered it. She sighed, took her golden tiara and beautiful horse shoes off and carefully placed them into a cabinet. She trotted into a small bathroom connected to the room, and removed her make-up. She stared at herself in a mirror. "I truly adore being ruler of this fine nation, but sometimes I wish I was a normal pony." Celestia thought, watching her infinite mane flow. She climbed into her bed. She slowly drifted off to sleep, when her bedroom door opened. Her dear sister Luna entered the large bedroom. "Good night, Tia." Luna called. "Good night, Lulu." (The 2 sisters have nicknames for each other) Luna partly smiled and left Celestia's room. Celestia attempted to go back to sleep, but couldn't because of her younger sister's interruption. "Ugh, thanks, _Lulu." _She thought.

Celestia was peacefully sleeping when, _**BANG! **_Celestia awoke after hearing the extremely loud noise. "What in Equestria was that?" She said out loud. "HELP!" A familiar voice screamed. "Luna?!" Celestia gasped. She jumped out of her bed, and ran out of her room. She flung the double doors open, and then she opened her wings and zoomed down the Main Hall. Celestia burst into Luna's room and tried to find the source the screams. She scanned the vast room, but only to find nothing. The room looked untouched! Another scream echoed through the palace. This time, Celestia knew where it came from. "Don't worry, Luna, I'm coming!" Said Celestia.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

The Corrupted

"Don't worry, I'm coming!" Said Celestia. She rushed through the colossal palace, at a very high speed. She zoomed past the large doors leading to the café. "Your Highness, we are no-….. Ma'am?" goggled the cook, peering out from the café, trying to get the princess's attention. "Not now, Angie." Celestia said, as she hurried to her destination. This place that the Sun God wanted to reach was at the opposite side of the castle, and she was almost there. The doors leading to her destination was now visible. She sighed in relief that she had not reached it too late, for she had just heard another ear-piercing scream. She let her anger rise, and burst the doors open, only to see a terrified deep blue mare, sitting in the corner of the room, with a look of horror in her eyes. She was extremely close to Celestia. Not only was she a good friend of Celestia's, but…..

She was Celestia's little sister.

Celestia blinked. She had never seen such terror in her younger sister's eyes. She slowly walked up to Luna. "My dear sister….. Are you alright? What seems to be the matter?" Celestia slowly said, trying to comfort Luna. Luna breathed heavily in and out for several moments before she begun to speak. "Tia, I… I…" Luna pointed her hoof towards the other side of the room. Celestia, afraid to see what frightened her dear sister so bad, turned her head. Her eyes dilated her pupils when she discovered the sight before her. "O my beloved Sun…." Celestia gasped. "What….. What happened..?" She saw a Royal Guard, lying in the floor, with his gold armor beaten several times.

"I do not know…" Luna answered. "I was preparing for bed, when this guard entered my room saying that something was wrong with the moon. I followed him to the throne room, when the lights blinked for a couple seconds, and when they came back on, this is what I saw."

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
